


One

by Kita_the_Spaz



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kita_the_Spaz/pseuds/Kita_the_Spaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night at the onsen. Inspired by <a href="http://kakairu.livejournal.com/3134003.html">this</a> post on livejournal and Naruto Gaiden, so yeah, spoilers.</p>
<p>I dunno what I was thinking either.</p>
<p>To megyal for her birthday and because she has a soft spot for these kinda things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megyal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/gifts).



Kakashi placed the phone back on it’s cradle with a weary sigh. Of all the things to come up now...

It had taken months to arrange everything. Even for a former Hokage, there were still hurdles to jump through and political landmines to dance around. He was a soldier at heart and the paperwork and drudgery of his position were an onus he’d been forced to bear until it had come time for Naruto to take up the mantle and the responsibilities. But this arrangement, Kakashi had thrown himself into, willingly, and with enthusiasm.

He turned away from the desk in the reception area of the onsen, giving the matron a tired nod.

The elderly woman who owned the place and ran it with an iron fist the envy of many shinobi offered him the barest hint of a smile. Something in her lead-colored eyes softened. “Barely arrived and already a crisis left behind you, eh, Hatake-sama?”

Kakashi was grateful that his mask hid the wince. “True enough, Mizuko-oba-san. I apologize for troubling you. Is everything in readiness?”

Her smile widened, baring teeth that were altogether too white and sharp for a human face. “Indeed. I saw to the preparations myself. This was not something I would leave to an apprentice, no matter their skill and trustworthiness. Everything has been arranged just as you requested.” Her weathered hand extended over the dark wood of the desk, seamed fingers unfolding to reveal an ornate key strung on a slender silver cord. She pressed it into Kakashi’s palm, her smirk widening just that extra bit that pushed it from simply unnerving to downright creepy.

Kakashi closed his hand around the key, reassured by the solid weight of it in his hand. “My thanks.” He glanced at the curtain labeled ‘Men’ in bold black kanji once more and resolutely turned his attention to the smaller locked door beside it, clearly marked ‘Private.’

Still wearing that unsettling grin, Mizuko glided over to the door with the easy grace of a much younger woman, unlocking the door with a practiced flick of her wrist and holding it open. “The blue door at the end of the hall, honored Hatake-sama. When you are ready for service, merely pull on the bell-rope. Sui-chan will deliver your meal and sake straight away.”

Kakashi nodded almost absently, all his attention focused on the door at the end of the dimly-lit hallway, painted a dark blue that recalled the color of the sky in the hour just before dawn. He padded down the hall on silent feet, varnished floorboards cool against his soles.

Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The room beyond was softly lit by dimmed lights in sconces set along the walls. The tatami-lined room was spacious, leaving plenty of room for the large futon that was already spread to one side, as well as the low kohatsu and cushions positioned to his right, just beneath the brass loop that held the bell-pull suspended. Directly across from him were paper doors, partially open to let a whiff of warm, humid air, redolent with the scent of minerals into the room. 

Locking the door behind him, Kakashi tugged his mask down and took a deeper breath, sampling and filtering the scent. His sensitive nose picked out one particular scent that he would know anywhere, and the wire-tight tension that had plagued him for months loosened, allowing him to relax for the first time.

There was a stack of fluffy towels on a tray by the paper doors. Kakashi silently shed his yukata, draping it over a polished wood stand, and scooped up one of the towels to tie around his waist. He drew in a lungful of humid air and slipped the paper doors all the way open.

Steam wreathed him, beading on his skin. Kakashi took in the tall natural spikes of stone that walled this private pool off from the larger, communal bathing pools of the onsen. The ground around the spring was softened by thick moss, plush under his bare feet. To one side was a wooden bathing enclosure, wood gleaming golden in the rays of the setting sun, and pale tile striking back bright sparks of light.

Both the pool and the shower area appeared empty, but his nose told him differently. Smiling to himself, Kakashi headed for the shower, kneeling on the cool tile to give himself a quick scrub. He had just applied soap to a loofah when movement warned him that he was not alone.

A breath of air against his back and a tanned hand reached calmly over his shoulder for the loofah, quite as if he _wasn’t_ one of the deadliest men in all the shinobi nations. “Let me scrub your back for you.” A warmly amused voice whispered in his ear.

Kakashi sighed and looked back into dark brown eyes, sparkling with laughter and something much darker and erotic. Brown hair swung loose around powerful shoulders, framing a face where time had rested a light hand, adding only tiny laugh lines around those dark eyes and a single crease above sculpted brows that was nearly a match for the pale scar that slashed horizontally across nose and cheeks. No gray frosted that thick fall of sable hair, and Kakashi reached up to twine the fingers of one hand in those locks and tug their owner forward for a needy, welcoming kiss.

Iruka laughed against his mouth, tipping his head for a better angle. “I’d’ve thought you missed me— if you weren’t late,” he rumbled into the kiss.

Kakashi grumbled softly, turning to pull the warm, wet body tight against his chest. “Blame it on that brat you call your brother. He called right after I arrived. I shouldn’t have let him know where I was staying.”

Iruka pulled back, concern flashing across his features. “Anything wrong?”

Chuckling, Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t think it’s anything we should be too concerned with at the moment. Naruto’s gone to get the details directly from the horse’s mouth and I tagged Yamato to help.” He leaned his head back to regard Iruka. “But if you really want to cut this short after all the planning that went into this...”

Iruka answered with a growl worthy of one of Kakashi’s ninken. “Dammit, no. It’s hard enough for us to find time with everything. We planned for months to manage this.”

Kakashi huffed a laugh against Iruka’s skin. “Unless it becomes absolutely necessary to call me back, Naruto knows not to bother me for a while. And if he does call me, it had better damned well be a real emergency.”

“And I’m not needed back until the final ceremony for the graduating class,” Iruka chuckled. “I made sure of that. There is nothing that my assistants shouldn’t be able to handle.”

Nodding, Kakashi tugged Iruka closer. “So with that concern out of the way, what say we get on with things, hmm?”

Iruka twisted free. “So lets get you cleaned up. She won’t wait forever, you know.”

Pasting a mock scowl on, Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. “I was hoping for a chance to be alone for a little bit before...”

Iruka flicked his nose lightly with one fingertip. “Oh, don’t even start. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get to that alone time.”

With that impetus in mind, Kakashi made short work of scrubbing himself clean, before dressing in the dark blue yukata Iruka held out for him. Iruka slipped into his own sea-foam green yukata before heading inside to give the bell-rope a firm tug. Kakashi had barely reached the door to unlock it when there was a firm tap on the other side.

He opened the door to reveal a young woman in the uniform of an onsen attendant, pushing a large cart before her. “You rang for dinner, sir?” she asked in a high, breathy voice.

Kakashi managed a nod and shut the door and locked it behind her.

When the final tumbler clicked into place, she laughed and released the henge that had hidden her identity. “About time, brat,” Tsunade scolded, sweeping Kakashi into an affectionate hug. “Do you have any idea how long I was down there in the kitchens, being hit on by sweaty pimple-faced teenagers, waiting for you two?”

Kakashi instinctively stiffened in her hold before consciously relaxing into the embrace. “Maybe if you had chosen a less— urm, voluptuous form...”

Tsunade snorted through her nose. “Blah, blah, blah. Are we really doing this?” Her expression softened with a hint of motherly concern.

Iruka stepped up beside Kakashi and threaded his fingers through Kakashi’s. “Yes.”

“I’m the officiator and witness both. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather have another witness. Like maybe a brat whom you stood for family as at his own wedding?”

Kakashi shared a look with Iruka. “No. The world will go on as it always has, What we share is ours alone and will remain that way. You’re only here to see to the formality.”

Tsunade huffed. “I see where I rank.” There was laughter in her tone, despite the annoyance in her hazel eyes. “What you two share is far more binding than anything I can do.”

Iruka smiled, sending a coil of heat through Kakashi’s body. “Yes, but this is for us. We live for our village and our loved ones, so let us have this all to ourselves.”

Tsunade smiled, a blindingly happy curve of her lips. “That was all I needed. It’s perfectly acceptable to be selfish for one time in your life, both of you. You have given so much to everyone else, I’ll be more than happy to give this to you.”

Tsunade took their linked hands in her own. Obligingly they released their grips on each other and turned their hands palm up in hers. With an expert blade of chakra, she cut small wounds in both their palms before relinking their hands, gashes pressed together. “By blood, love and honor bound, let nothing put asunder.” She intoned solemnly. “Together in blood, linked by love and willingly bound by honor, you stand as one before all eyes who witness...” Tsunade broke off with a small laugh. “Though at the moment, that’s only me. I name you one before all the powers that shape our world, forever linked... in this life, and in the next and all the spaces between.” 

Chakra flashed around their clasped hands and Kakashi felt a tingle spread up his arm. “One,” he echoed.

“One,” Iruka agreed with a perfect smile.

“Okay, great, you’re married.” Tsunade snorted. “Though for the life of me, you two have been wed in everything but ceremony for years now. Let’s seal the deal with a drink and then I intend to avail myself of the women’s bath and drink myself to sleep so I don’t have to think about any of the details of your wedding night.”


End file.
